


you could be my ever after

by fiveminutemajor



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Developing Relationship, M/M, Unspoken relationship, burky is the only minor character that talks, lots of love, team dads, this is just callemare softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveminutemajor/pseuds/fiveminutemajor
Summary: in which matt takes care of everyone and belly takes care of mattalternativelya really soft, really short, really mediocre callemare fic
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pierre-Edouard Bellemare/Matt Calvert, Ryan Graves/Cale Makar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	you could be my ever after

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am back at it with the rare pairs that are so rare that no one else has written about them~
> 
> this is technically an au where courtney and matt and hannah and belly never met~
> 
> Proud Dad Moment: the fic

Matt hadn't meant for it to end up like this. He had done what he'd always done, but tonight it ended up different. 

It started like it always did. Gabe rallied the team to go out after a win like they always do. Matt was planning on staying mostly sober. As one of the older guys on the team, he had an unspoken responsibility to make sure the younger guys were safe and taken care of. Usually Colin shared the job and drove some of them home, but tonight he didn't go out. At first, Matt was worried. It's not that he minded taking the guys home and making them drink gatorade and go to sleep, it's that he wouldn't be able to help everyone that needed it. The usual crowd of eight or nine definitely would not fit into Matt's suv, even with Josty on JT's lap like usual.

As it turned out, Matt had no need to worry. He was leaning against the wall of the bar watching an already very drunk Burky hang off of an only slightly less drunk Nate when Belly sidled up to him. 

"You alright over here?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm great. I'm enjoying the show." Matt gestured to the dance floor where Kammy and Mikko were engaged in some sort of dance-off. Belly smiled softly and leaned his shoulder into Matt's.

"Why aren't you out there enjoying yourself with them?" 

"I'm enjoying myself! Someone's gotta make sure they get home safe. Usually Colin helps but, obviously he can't tonight. I'm gonna have to evaluate the drunkest of the bunch and help the rest call ubers." Matt became very aware that he was rambling and shut his mouth abruptly.

"I can help, I would hate for anything to happen to the kids." Belly frowned and looked out at the floor, watching Cale trip over his own feet in an attempt to dance with Gravy. The rookie had taken every advantage of being legal drinking age in the states.

"You honestly don't have to-"

"Matt. I want to." Belly looked at him and suddenly Matt was aware of the fact that his right side was pressed against his linemate's left despite all of the space nearby.

"Oh. Okay, well, thanks! I'm sure they'll appreciate it. I do too, I wasn't sure what I was going to do with all of them on my own." Matt rubbed the back of his neck, pulling away from Belly's gaze.

"It's no problem, really. Someone needs to get these idiots home safe." Belly smiled fondly at the group on the dance floor.

The rest of the night was filled with good conversation and plenty of laughter and Matt really was enjoying himself. He nearly forgot he was there with the team until André threw his arms around Matt's shoulders from behind.

"Home time!" He exclaimed into Matt's ear.

"Alright buddy." Matt turned to Belly. "Who're you gonna take? Josty, JT, and Cale all go to the same building. Gravy usually goes with Cale. The rest of them are all separate."

"You take the one building group, I'll do the rest."

"Are you sure? This is your first night on dad duty, don't want you getting overwhelmed."

"It'll be fine. As long as I don't have to change their diapers like actual kids, it'll be fine." Belly smiled easily and put a hand on Matt's arm.

"Do you want to come over when you're done making rounds? It would be nice to chill for a bit." Matt flushed when Belly squeezed his arm and removed his hand.

"Yeah I'd like that." Belly smiled again and it seemed like Matt would never get tired of it. He looked over at the dance floor.

"Go team?" Matt said.

"Go team."

-

Matt's rounds were mostly uneventful. His biggest win was stopping Gravy and Cale making out for long enough to get them to drink a bottle of gatorade each. His biggest loss was not being able to stop Josty and JT for long enough to do much of anything.

Once he got home, Matt changed out of his game day suit and put food network on the tv. He was just about to order some relatively healthy food when there was a knock at the door. When Matt unlocked the door and opened it up, Belly was standing on the other side. 

And, oh. Huh. He’d changed out of his suit as well. Seeing a teammate in a t-shirt and sweats really shouldn’t do it for Matt, but there he was. It wasn’t like Matt hadn’t thought about it before, there were times when Belly would smile at him on the plane or bump his shoulder during practice and Matt’s heart would do a little swoop in his chest. But here and now, Belly standing on his doorstep looking so domestic, it was a little much. Matt abruptly realized that he was standing in the doorway and moved to let Belly inside.

They didn’t do much of anything, but easy conversation and takeout chinese was exactly what Matt needed. He loved going out with the team after a win but he wasn’t about to party as hard as the rookies do. Sometimes the team dad (or uncle according to Josty) needs to chill with other team dads. Usually Colin would come hang out and they’d play a video game or just hang out and crash. Belly was an excellent substitute.

Colin and Belly were both chill, but in different ways. Colin was firm and grounding and full of hippie shit (that everyone loved). Belly was calm and supportive and felt like Matt’s missing half. 

So maybe it was because Matt was feeling weirdly sentimental, that when he came back into the living room after getting a bottle of water and saw Belly’s legs kicked up on the couch, he didn’t move them, instead just slid under them and rested his hand on Belly’s ankle. Hey, it wasn’t weird or a big deal and Matt wasn’t going to make it one.

As the night wore on, Matt found the two of them edging closer and closer. It was always by accident - either one of them would get up or shift and end up a couple inches closer to the other. It seemed just about inevitable. The two of them seemed to be forces of nature with a gravitational pull or some kind of magnetism keeping them close to each other. 

Because it had been going like this, Matt wasn’t surprised when his head wound up in Belly’s lap. They were both tired and it was nearing the end of the night, and Matt’s sleepy brain thought that Belly’s lap looked like a good pillow. What did surprise Matt was Belly’s fingers carding softly through his hair. A warm, tingly feeling spread from his head all through his chest and Matt smiled. 

-

What they had was good. It was really good. They would take care of the team and come home to each other. There wasn’t as much passion or energy as the rookies, but there was love and plenty of it. Matt could see it in the way he would find little notes in his practice bag sometimes, or how Belly seemed to know exactly what he needed before he knew himself. It was comfortable. They were each other’s perfect match, the other sock in a pair.

It was love.

**Author's Note:**

> wow you put up with the extreme amounts of okay writing. that's crazy
> 
> thank you very much for reading/leaving kudos/commenting if you choose to do so!
> 
> as always,  
yeehaw lads


End file.
